


New Things

by Punch_Detective



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safe Sane and Consensual, a Crime., anyway izold is Big grezhul is Bi and they fuck, i mention niru and shemira but it's brief, is this the first work featuring izold at all???, thats it thats the plot, this is porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punch_Detective/pseuds/Punch_Detective
Summary: Izold has a new body, and Grezhul invites him to try it out.  So they have sex.  This is a porn fanfiction.  It's just porn.   i write porn sometimes im sorry
Relationships: Grezhul/Izold
Kudos: 26





	New Things

Izold was standing off to the side, watching the other Graveborn mill around and chat with each other. He rubbed his forearm absently, looking down at his - were they his? Niru had made them of flesh and brass and attached them to the stumps that were usually tipped with cruel weapons. Hands, to replace the ones he no longer had. He once more looked to the other Graveborn, a quiet sigh coming from him.

"Not sure if you fit in?"

Izold jumped slightly, looking down to his side. Grezhul had managed to sneak up on him, and offered the significantly taller Graveborn a gentle smile.

"No… Not quite." Izold admitted. He looked over to where Shemria and Niru were sitting, talking quietly. The necromancer laughed, putting a hand on his wife's before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Well, I wouldn't judge by them." Grezhul said, shaking his head and putting his hand on Izold's arm. "Niru and Shemira… well, they're a love story for the ages."

Grezhul smiled to himself, watching them for a moment longer before squeezing Izold's arm gently. "You want to get out of here? Vedan's mansion really isn't the most welcoming of places. I know a bar that's Graveborn-friendly"

"I don't drink." Izold's response is automatic, and Grezhul patted his arm.

"Good thing it's a dry bar."

* * *

Izold had to duck to enter the bar. A few Wilders glanced up before going back to their drinks. A Mauler seemed to be staring as Grezhul went to the bar to order drinks for both of them. He returned, guiding Izold to a booth and sitting down.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got you a cider. Apple, I think." Grezhul said, taking a drink from his glass. "It's mostly a Wilder place, but everyone's welcome, and they expect each of the factions to keep everyone from getting crazy."

He smiled up at Izold, who was trying to figure out how to drink his cider. Eventually, he gave up and leaned over to whisper to Grezhul.

"The Mauler is staring."

Grezhul scoffed, leaning back and putting his arm on the back of the booth before waving at the Mauler, who seemed to get embarrassed and looked away.

"Izold, you're over eight feet tall, ripped, and don't wear a shirt. My hair is blue fire." He said, trying not to laugh. "My friend, people are going to stare at us. It is something all Graveborn cannot avoid, and must get used to."

"Grezhul, can I ask you something? And for you to be honest with me?"

"Of course!" Grezhul said, raising his glass to take a drink.

"Am I… Physically attractive?"

The Graveborn knight, though no longer needing to breathe, involuntarily inhaled and promptly began choking on his drink. Whatever question Grezhul had been expecting, this certainly wasn't it. He cleared his throat a few times, coughing to clear his airway. Izold almost looked embarrassed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I saw you, uh- Sorry."

"I mean, I am bisexual." Grezhul said, wiping his mouth. "You just… took me off guard."

Izold gestured at himself. "New body. I… Have doubts, at times."

Grezhul ran a hand through his hair, the heatless flames licking over his fingers as he pondered the question. "I mean-- Dura's grace, Izold! Have you seen yourself? You're astounding."

Izold looked down, somewhat embarrassed. Grezhul took another sip of his drink before setting it down and looking Izold over. "I definitely understand that you're still trying to adjust to what you look like now. I did too. I think Niru and Vedan are some of the few who didn't have that problem. And I mean-- Niru's Niru, and Vedan is terrible."

Izold snorted at that. Grezhul slowly became pensive, biting the inside of his cheek as he studied him.

"Tell me, how much of your body have you… Examined?" Grezhul finally asked, lowering his voice slightly.

"I… All of it. Just not… With someone else." Izold admitted. "I haven't… Had the opportunity."

"Would you like one?"

Grezhul's hand was placed over his own - small in comparison, but Izold knew the other man was skilled in combat. He had thought him cocky when they had first met, but Izold had learned that Grezhul's confidence stemmed from one thing and one thing only: being very good at what he did. He was being remarkably forward, and it is with slight embarrassment that Izold finds himself wondering if Grezhul is being as forward as he is for the same reason he came across as cocky. He looks at Grezhul, taking in his appearance. His undead nature only seemed to highlight existing facial features that Izold found attractive. Sharp cheekbones, a firm jawline, and the air of confidence that was all but unique to Grezhul. Izold took Grezhul's hand, carefully rubbing his thumb along the other man's hand as he considered the proposition.

"Does it mean anything?" Izold finally asked, and Grezhul gave him another smile. This was slightly different than the two that the large Graveborn had gotten used to seeing. It wasn't the twisted grin Grezhul wore into combat, and it certainly wasn't the open and friendly smile that would light up his face when he waved someone over to sit, talk, and potentially have a drink.

"Do you want it to?"

Izold thought for a moment, now turning Grezhul's hand over in his, studying the man's callouses from years of training and sword fights. When he looks back to Grezhul's face, he notes that his sallow cheeks have begun to take on a bluish flush. Izold reaches across the table to draw a tender hand down Grezhul's cheek and jawline, studying the man like it was the first time he had seen him.

"I want it to mean you think I'm hot." Izold decided, pulling his hand away. "We can figure out later if it means something else."

Grezhul stood up, using the table to push himself into an upright position before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the metal that was roughly where Izold's cheek should be.

"Good thing that I do." Grezhul said, before taking Izold's hand and interlacing their fingers. "Let's get out of here."

Izold almost knocked his drink over as he stood to follow Grezhul.

* * *

By the time the Graveborn pair returned to Grezhul's room, both had shed most of their clothing. Izold didn't have much to remove, and had left his belt laying in the middle of the hallway as he all but carried Grezhul to his bed. The knight was still wearing clothing, though it was reduced to a thin shirt and his underwear. Izold dropped him on the bed and leaned over him, taking the back of Grezhul's shirt and pulling it up and over his head. The man chuckled quietly, once again running a finger down Grezhul's cheek. 

"You like being manhandled, huh?"

"Not many people are big enough to do so." Grezhul pointed out, lifting his hips to let Izold pull off the last of his clothing. The underwear was tossed away, and Izold slowly traced one of Grezhul's many scars.

"That one happened when I was still alive." Grezhul said, scooting back slightly. His pale skin was illuminated by the blue-white glow of the flames that made up his hair, and Izold noted with slight amusement as he traced his finger down lower that the heatless flames licked along Grezhul's lower body as well.

"Does it bother you?" Izold asked, and Grezhul shook his head.

"Not anymore."

Grezhul was taking control in the way only he could - a gentle touch encouraging Izold to change positions as the other Graveborn placed his hands on his chest. He seemed almost transfixed as he squeezed the muscles, feeling around for some form of erogenous zone. A quiet moan came from Izold as Grezhul rubbed and kissed at his chest, eventually leaning forward and licking the other man.

"You're a tit man I take it." Izold noted as Grezhul reached between his own legs to stroke himself. Grezhul had put his face in his chest and left it there, so Izold crossed his arms slightly to flex his muscles.

"I  _ really  _ like tits." Grezhul admitted, voice slightly muffled. Izold laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled through his chest. One massive hand came to rest on Grezhul's lower back, carefully sliding down to cup his ass. Grezhul's hand slid down from Izold's chest to rest on his hip, and the knight leaned back to look at the man.

"Show me how and where you like to be touched."

It was an order, and one Izold was more than happy to follow. Using lube that Grezhul had gotten out earlier, Izold took the Grezhul’s hand, dripped some lube onto it, and guided it down to rest on his cock, guiding it up and down the shaft before leaning back and releasing Grezhul’s hand. The knight continued to stroke Izold’s cock, mapping out its shape. Like everything about Izold, his cock was large and thick, and Grezhul was paying specific attention to the head, rubbing circles along the tip until Izold moaned softly. Grezhul placed a kiss on the head of Izold’s cock before taking the tip in his mouth and running his tongue along the slit. He continued to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and Izold delicately placed his hand on the back of the other man’s head to guide Grezhul down further before lessening the pressure and letting him do what he wished.

Bubbles moved through the green concoction that Izold’s body contained as he tried to hold his hips still. Grezhul slowed his motions and let the cock fall out of his mouth with a wet pop, some drool linking his mouth to his cock. His other hand moved to squeeze and massage Izold’s balls, making the other Graveborn moan again. Izold reached up and behind himself to hold on to the headboard, and the sight of him looking down at Grezhul with a hard cock and a look of adoration brought a deeper flush to Grezhul’s cheeks. Grezhul’s hand left Izold’s balls to stroke along his side, once more cupping his chest and squeezing the muscle.

“Tell me what you want.” Grezhul’s voice is hoarse from sucking Izold off, but it brings a husky quality to his speech that was, in Izold’s opinion, perfect for dirty talk.

“I want to feel you around me.” Izold began, shifting position to grab at Grezhul’s ass once more. “I want to watch you come undone on my cock. I want to be in your tight ass.”

As he spoke, Izold spread Grezhul's asscheeks apart, one of his large fingers rubbing the area in between his asshole and balls. The action caused Grezhul's cock to twitch between his legs as the man arched his back.

"Then you're lucky I want you inside of me." Grezhul all but purred back, tracing a finger down Izold's chest, down his stomach, before pulling away just before reaching his groin.

Izold finally let go of the now-dented headboard to reach for more lube, applying it to one of his fingers before rubbing it along Grezhul’s entrance, making sure the outside was slick before pressing inward. His finger is met with resistance at first as the other man’s body instinctively resisted the intrusion. Grezhul sucks in a breath through his teeth, though, and forces himself to relax. Despite his partner’s clear experience, Izold moves slowly - pushing in and out to stretch out Grezhul’s ass. A shifting of his finger has him rubbing Grezhul’s prostate, and a moan escaped the knight.

By the time Izold is capable of fitting three fingers inside, Grezhul felt more than ready. He had informed Izold of such, squirmed, and made less dignified noises than he was willing to admit to anyone who may have overheard.. Izold, however, had ignored him - even going as far as to hold Grezhul still by wrapping one massive arm around him and squishing him against his chest. Izold withdrew his fingers, grabbing a towel to clean off any excess lube before picking up Grezhul and placing him on his back, taking both wrists in one hand and pinning his arms above his head before starting to nudge his legs apart. But Izold paused, loosening his grip slightly so Grezhul could free himself if he needed to.

“Is this okay?” Izold asked, hand on his cock. “You said you liked being manhandled. I can let go and have you ride me instead if-”

“Izold, the only reason I’m not holding open my ass for you is because you’ve pinned my arms.” Grezhul interrupted. Even a flushed and incredibly turned on Grezhul was apparently capable of sounding amused and exasperated at the same time. “But… Thank you, for checking. Can you lean down so I can kiss you?”

Izold obliged, letting Grezhul place a series of heated kisses along the metal of his head and neck before he straightened up, lifted one of Grezhul’s legs up and over his hip, and positioned himself so he could press inward. “I’m going to hold you down and fuck your ass now.”

“Fucking  _ finally _ .” Grezhul managed to get about half of a laugh out before he was cut off by his own moan as Izold’s cock finally pressed against him, and then inside. Even though he had seen, touched, and sucked his dick, Grezhul was struck with the impression that Izold was a lot larger than he had previously thought. Or maybe it was just that it was inside of him for the first time. Either way, Izold seemed determined to fuck the thought out of Grezhul’s mind. He had started slow, but now the larger Graveborn had set a fairly quick pace - alternating fast thrusts with long and deep ones. One of his hands wrapped around Grezhul’s dick, squeezing it tightly, but not enough to hurt, before stroking it. He matched the pace he was setting inside Grezhul as best he could, and soon pre-cum was beading at the tip.

Grezhul’s eyes were half-closed and his mouth fell open as he pressed back into Izold as best as he could. He didn’t seem to be much of a moaner, but Izold intended to change that. He released Grezhul’s cock and lifted the man’s hips so that he could press in deeper, an action that pressed against Grezhul’s prostate and drew a long moan from the other Graveborn. Another rush of bubbles ran through the tubes on Izold’s body as he continued to thrust at that angle, hips starting to falter slightly. It had been a long time since he’d actually gotten the chance to fuck someone, and it seemed his new body lacked the stamina he once had. He could tell that if he continued like this, he’d cum far too soon for his liking.

“What’s wrong big guy?” Grezhul asked from beneath him, eyes finally focusing on Izold’s face. A wry smirk was playing on the corners of his mouth as he seemed to squeeze around the other man. “You close? It’s ok. You can cum inside of me. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Izold merely grunted in response before leaning over Grezhul and resuming his motions, this time with the intent of chasing his own pleasure. Within moments, he was buried in Grezhul as far as he could go and his hips were stuttering as his orgasm hit. Grezhul moaned into Izold’s chest, arching his back as he felt the other man cum inside of him before releasing his wrists. He patted Izold’s back as best he could as the other man all but flopped on top of him. Grezhul’s cock was still hard, and was pressed between them, but for the moment the knight was ignoring his own desire to make sure Izold was okay.

“Your ass feels amazing.” Izold mumbled, slowly pushing himself up. His arms were shaking somewhat, but he was steady and had remained inside of Grezhul. The Graveborn took a breath in and braced himself against the headboard. “If- If you want to keep going, I can try something.”

Curiosity glittered in Grezhul’s eyes as he let his hands slide back down to caress Izold’s chest. “Yeah? What is it?”

“‘S easier if I show you. Do I have the go-ahead?”

Grezhul nodded against him. His mouth was occupied with placing kisses and licks along Izold’s chest once more. Izold tensed, a growl escaping him as the chemical concoction that resided in the tubes embedded in his body began to rush, pumping into his system. Any fatigue vanished from his mind and with renewed strength he pulled Grezhul up and against him, moving to support the man against the wall and resuming his fucking in a standing position.

“Fuck!” Was about the only thing Grezhul was able to say as Izold continued to pound his ass. He clung to Izold’s biceps, unable to do much else other than lock his legs around Izold’s waist as the other Graveborn fucked him with renewed strength. A litany of curses and moans began to spill from Grezhul as his composure finally broke down. The blue glow of the flames that made up his hair grew brighter as his pleasure finally crested. Grezhul came hard, his cum painting both Izold’s and his own stomach as Izold fucked him through it. Both men were breathing hard as Izold carried Grezhul back to the bed before slowly and carefully pulling out. Izold’s cock was still hard between his legs, and it twitched as he saw a dribble of his own cum leave Grezhul’s body. The look in Grezhul’s eyes was one of adoration born from post-coital bliss, and he took a shaky breath before laughing quietly.

“Holy shit.” He decided, running a hand through his hair before patting the area next to him on the bed. “That was… Amazing. Come here so I can jack you off again. If I try and stand I’ll probably fall over.”

“That good?” Izold asked as he eased himself down. His head was spinning slightly, a mix of his orgasm and the side-effects of the stamina booster. Grezhul kissed the metal of his cheek as he took Izold’s cock in his skilled hands and began to stroke him. He paid special attention to the underside of the head, using his thumb to rub small circles in between long strokes.

“Oh very much.” Grezhul said, resting his head on Izold’s chest and closing his eyes. He didn’t let up on his motions as he spoke. “If I were younger… We’d keep going. But I’m not, so we’ll do this again some other time.”

Izold’s short laugh was broken by a moan as Grezhul squeezed him. “Forgot you were old. I-- Oh fuck right there like that please-”

Whatever he was trying to say broke down as Grezhul managed to bring him to the brink of orgasm once more. Grezhul opened his eyes, planted another kiss on his cheek, and reached down to fondle Izold’s balls as the man came for the second time. Izold moaned loudly, thrusting up into Grezhul’s hand as cum erupted from the tip of his cock. There seemed to be more this time, and some made it to Grezhul’s lips. Izold reached to wipe it away, but Grezhul was already licking it away.

“You swallow?” Izold asked weakly, leaning back as Grezhul curled into him with a satisfied smile on his face.

“There’s a couple things about me when I fuck.” Grezhul began, stifling a yawn. “I like things in my ass, I swallow, I love tits, and I need to nap afterward.”

Izold made a noise in agreement. He was also quite spent and satisfied, but he shook Grezhul gently to make sure the man hadn’t fallen asleep. Grezhul grumbled and opened an eye as Izold moved to get up.

“Where are you going?” Grezhul asked, and Izold bent to help him stand.

“I want to clean up, and the bed is covered in cum. You might be ok with sleeping like that, but I’m not. So I’m going to take you to the bathroom, make sure you get washed, change the sheets as best I can, and then we are going to cuddle.”

Grezhul smiled at Izold, letting the larger man support him. Affection was blooming in his chest, perhaps further than that of just friends-with-benefits. Once Izold had done the things he said he would do - leaving the dirty sheets in a pile on the floor because he ‘couldn’t be assed’ to move them anywhere else at the moment - he slid into the sheets next to Grezhul’s still-naked body. Grezhul rolled over to face him, tucking one hand underneath his head and smiling.

“What?” Izold asked, propping himself up.

“I had fun.” Grezhul replied simply, giving Izold another kiss. “I had fun, and I want to do this again. As much as I like stuff in my ass, maybe next time I’ll get to fuck yours.”

“Yeah, like that’ll happen.” Izold snorted, putting his arm around Grezhul. “I saw the faces you were making. I’ve given you jack off fuel for  _ months _ .”

“Why jack off when we can fuck again?”

“Good point.”

“Oh, Izold?”

“Mm?”

Grezhul took a breath. “Next time I’m gonna want to fuck your tits.”

Izold laughed, pressing his head against Grezhul’s. “That’ll be fun-- Oh shit. I left my belt in the hall.”

“Who cares?” Grezhul mumbled. He was well on his way to falling asleep. “Fuck it. Get it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vedan, later: why is izold's belt in the middle of the floor
> 
> my reasoning for this ship is! I think Izold is hot and I relate to Grezhul because I too am dramatic and bi/pan


End file.
